Holiday Gifts From Us to You!
by Jameson Like The Whiskey
Summary: OCs recieve the perfect holiday gifts from the BTR gang and co.
1. Merry Christmas, Babe

**(For Mini Maslow) Merry Christmas, Babe**

Piper Ally Thorne had been laying in bed, quietly listening to her ipod, which was playing Selena Gomez's Hit The Lights when her cell phone rang. Eyeing it warily, as it was midnight and no-one should've been calling her at the current hour, she answered it anyways.

"H-Hello? This is Ally speaking," she answered sleepily. It was quiet for a few seconds on the other line, Piper thought for a second someone must've had the wrong number.

"Hey, Piper. It's James Diamond, from 2J. Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep. But seriously, something's been bugging me all day and I need to tell you about it. Ask you, rather," he corrected himself. Brushing loose strands of white blonde hair out of her crystal blue eyes, Piper grinned at the Worldwide reference before realizing the 'Pretty Rush' of the boy-band was finally calling her. They'd been friends for quite some time already; she was just waiting for him to ask her out.

"What is it, James?" she asks softly, holding her breath. She thinks she knows what he's going to say.

"Well….I was wondering…uhm…would you like to go out with me?"

Piper nearly dropped the phone, squealing as soft as possible as to not wake her brother, whom she lived in 6J with. Had James Diamond really just asked her out at midnight the exact week before Christmas Eve? Yes, yes he had.

"Oh yes! Of course James!" Piper replied excitedly, still trying to keep her voice down.

"Cool then. And uh, since Christmas is coming up…I was also wondering if you'd like to go to Build-A-Bear. You can make a bear or whatever animal and get an outfit or whatever and I'll pay for it and then we can walk around the mall for awhile after," he offered. Piper smiled, eyes wondering to the 'How To Love' tattoo in black ink on her wrist. She nodded while replying, "Sure. When? I'm free tomorrow."

She could hear the smile in James' voice, "Yeah, tomorrow's fine, babe. And I'll be thinking 'bout you," he added, the tone of his voice taking on a slightly seductive and undeniable sexy tone that made Piper's blood heat with warmth and desire. Had he just called her babe and referenced the best song on the debut album? Yes. Yes James Diamond, her boyfriend, had.

The next day at the mall, the couple walked into Build-A-Bear, where Piper was immediately drawn to a penguin, which she selected and stuffed with gusto. As she jumped up and down when the 'make-a-wish' for the little cotton heart part was happening, James laughed, "Uh, you alright?" Piper smiled.

"Yeah, fine. This is how you do it though. You have to give the animal energy, curiosity, strength, and most of all, love. I used to do this all the time with I was a kid," she explained. James still looked at her, wondering what the hell she was doing. By the time the pair was ready to checkout, the penguin Piper had named Shorty (one of her nicknames) had a red t-shirt, gold sunglasses, and silver ribbon on. She hugged James as he paid for the whole thing, and then pulled him to the food court for lunch. She got Wendy's, getting a salad with chicken nuggets and a medium lemonade. James had said he wasn't hungry, so after that they went back to the Palm Woods. They were going to watch Paranormal Activity in 2J by themselves, as the others were all out doing various tasks and activities.

James grinned when he realized Kendall had tied a leaf of mistletoe to the door. As Piper went to open the door, James grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him, kissing her lips gently.

Piper was amazed. James was so gentle, and yet so powerful, so graceful with the way he kissed her that she was pretty sure she'd forget how to breath. She held Shorty in one hand as her other reached up to rest behind his neck, as his landed on her hips and held her. When he released her lips, they stood there, foreheads resting against each other, smiling and out of breath. Until James leaned down and whispered into her ear, "Merry Christmas, babe." And in that moment, Piper realized she'd received the gift of a lifetime, from the boy that would only come once in a lifetime.


	2. Have A Beary Merry Hockey Christmas

(For texaskid) **Have A Beary Merry Hockey Christmas, Ky**

Kylie Ann Jones ran through the lobby, a copy of NCIS's season five in her hands. It had been a late birthday gift from her father who lived in North Dakota, and she'd just received it earlier in the day. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail; her blunt fringe bangs just about covering her blue eyes. Stopping to get a Pepsi from the vending machine, she made her way to the elevator, wondering if she should order pizza tonight or buy tickets to the Blake Shelton concert that was happening later in the month.

"Wait! I'm coming up!" A voice called from the hallway just as the elevator doors were closing. On instinct Ky hit the 'door open' button so the person could get in. To her surprise, it was Carlos Garcia from Big Time Rush, smiling at her. In one of his hands he had four fruit smackers wrappers, no wonder he was downstairs, raiding the vending machines. Ky zipped up her hoodie, letting the edges of her blue v-neck t-shirt hang out, a nice contrast to her grey skinny jeans. As the elevator landed on their floor and they stepped out, Carlos called to her, "Hey, Kylie….uh, we're having a movie night in 2J and the other boys and I were wondering if you'd want to join us. Plus I kinda got you a Christmas gift, even though its like not for a week," he explained.

"Sure I'll come. When is it?" she asked.

"At 7. You can decide what movie, if you'd like," Carlos offered. Kylie smiled, "Alright. See you then."

After eating dinner and tidying up her room, Kylie grabbed a random movie, and headed to 2J. Carlos opened the door and invited her in, the other three boys yelling hello's as she walked in. She smiled as she went to sat down in-between the space that had been left between James and Logan, but smiled when she realized there was something there already. A teddy bear, with a blue ribbon, was perched on the couch. Except it wore a teddy-bear sized hockey helmet, and it held a movie hockey stick.

Turning around, Ky grinned, The helmet….there was only one person this could have been from. Carlos.

"Carlos…it's so cute." She said, just as he walked over and hugged her, handing her a small wrapped package.

"This was supposed to go with it, but I figured you'd want to watch it right away," he added. After unwrapping it, Ky could see that it was a copy of Mighty Ducks, her favorite movie. Wasting no time in popping it in the DVD player, she smiled. Sitting down on Carlos' lap, she began to realize what having a great friend felt like. If they kept this up, she might even ask him out.

"And Kylie?" Carlos asked as the movie started.

"What is it?"

"Feliz navidad, amiga." And Kylie smiled, knowing he'd truly meant it.

_*Feliz navidad is Spanish for merry Christmas, and amiga is friend._


	3. El mejor día romántico que he tenido!

(XxTeAmBeLlAtRiXxX) **El mejor****día romántico****que he tenido****!**

Crystal April Brandon was roller blading, tan skin covered by her favorite pair of purple skinny jeans and a ripped acid-wash v-neck as well as protective gear. She'd run this track everyday with her best friend, Carlos. They'd both known it by heart, the jumps and rails. She had yet to hurt herself, and he hadn't yet ether, being he always had that helmet with him. Her pale green eyes were focusing on jumping at just the right moment, and when she did, she could really feel the rush. The wind felt great as it passed through her blood red hair, making her forget the stress and drama of living in LA. If there was one thing she hated in the mornings, it was the noisy people that yelled and decided to create drama just when everybody else was still waking up. As she landed, she realized Carlos had rolled up, skateboard going steady on the smooth pavement.

"Hey Crist. How's the blades?"  
>"Getting easier every run," she responded, eyeing the bottle of Coca-Cola sticking out of Carlos' hoodie's pocket.<p>

"Oh, here. Thought you'd be thirsty," he said, handing her the bottle, which she opened and began to drink from. She capped the bottle and sat down on the nearby park bench and began to take off rollerblades.

"And hey, uh, since Christmas is coming up…I wanted to give you my gift." Carlos said, making Crist smile, "What is it?"

"Well, I hope you have tomorrow free, cuz, uh, I want to spend all day with you tomorrow. Make it….like romantic and stuff," he added, laughing. Crystal looked up, surprised. The entire day? She'd better go to bed early tonight then.

The next day, it was spent just as Carlos had said. After going to a matinee of the Twilight Saga, Breaking Dawn, Part One, the couple had dinner a Buca di Beppo, this really good home / family style Italian restaurant. After Crystal and Carlos had finished the chicken parmesan they'd ordered to spilt, they went back to her apartment and watched a marathon of That 70's Show. As she sat with Carlos, relaxing in his arms, his whispered, "El mejor día romántico que he tenido…Crystal." And then he leaned in and kissed her. And that's when Crystal knew….one day would be enough to last forever.


	4. Enchanted By The Gift That You Gave Me

For JustxaxDreamxGirl) **Enchanted By The Gift (That You Gave Me)**

The redhead wove her way through the crowd, boyfriend beside her. The country star playing the guitar was just feet from her now, and all her dreams had come true. Tonight had been perfect.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

The alarm sound on Ashley Anna Harris' clock, hazel eyes snapping open, expecting to see the spiky brown haired boy band member beside her. But it had only been a dream. Getting up and putting on her favorite pair of black jeans with a Taylor Swift t-shirt, she looked in the mirror above her dresser and gasped. Her hair was a mess. After brushing it and pinning back her bangs, Ashley threw on her favorite pair of Keds sneakers on and headed out the door. Stopping at the vending machine, she bought a strawberry kiwi vitamin water, her mind wandering to the barbeque her mother would be making later that night. Without realizing where she was going, she walked right in Logan Mitchell.

"Oh, hey Ashley."

"Hey Logan. Hey, are you doing anything tonight? There's a marathon of Wipeout on tonight and I wanted to know if you'd be interested in watching it with me?" she tried asked. Logan shrugged, "Uh, I don't know. How can you watch that? Those people just get messed up, and it's not exactly funny watching idiots hurt themselves," he explained.

"Oh. Ok." Ashley said, taken back a bit by Logan tearing down her favorite TV show.

"But I have something to ask you, anyways. I, uh… I have tickets to a concert. There's an extra one, and I can bring someone. Kendall's bringing Katie since it was originally for her, but….would you want to go?" he asked. Ashley's mouth dropped open. Could it be?

"Yeah, sure I'll go with you. Who is it?"

"Taylor Swift." And Ashley jumped for joy.

Two weeks later, she and Logan arrived at the arena were the country superstar was playing at. Logan held her hand as they got to their seats, and asked her out. Ashley immediately said yes, grinning as Enchanted began to play. She certainly was Enchanted by Logan, and the gift that had led to this moment.


	5. A Christmas Dinner Surprise

(For Freyaleya) **A Christmas Dinner Surprise**

"Hey Lynn…" Logan Mitchell called as he caught the black-haired, brown eyed actress walking toward the elevator.

"What is it, Logan?" she asked.

"Well….I was…wondering. If you'd…like to maybe go to dinner with me one day after rehearsal? It's close to Christmas, and I wanted to do something for your birthday since it's Christmas Eve." He explained. Jaylynn-Marie Ventura nodded; dark brown eyes warm with the idea of an evening with Logan.

"Yeah sure that's fine. This Friday?" Logan nodded, "This Friday."

The week seemed to pass by quickly for Jaylynn-Marie, as she spent most of her time doing the things she loved, like playing guitar and singing. At night she'd often try to make her childhood dream of catching all of the Pokemon come true by playing Pokemon White, the series' newest release.

When Friday finally came, she threw on denim shorts with a white v-neck and black varsity jacket over it. After that she put on her favorite black and purple checkered vans, and headed down to the lobby to wait for Logan. All the while she had random scenes from My Life As Liz, her favorite TV show, running through her head. By the time Logan showed up, Lynn really was contemplating skipping dinner and just ordering pizza then watching The Notebook with him at her apartment.

"So, dinner…where to?" Logan asked.

"Hmm….I was thinking, what about Pho? It's a Vietnamese noodle soup, sorta like ramen, but with rice noodles." He nodded, "That sounds interesting. Let's go."

Once at the Pho place, Lynn and Logan sat down. They chatted for awhile over hot tea, in which Logan brought up how there was this girl he liked but he wasn't sure if she liked him back.

"Well, the easiest way would be to get her something, like some jewelry, or do something for her, like write a song," she suggested. Logan grinned, reaching into his jacket pocket and pulling out a small box.

"You mean, like this?" As he opened the box, Lynn saw the beautiful necklace that was inside, a small diamond circle on a silver chain.

"Logan….it's beautiful….but…am I her?" she asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes. I've liked you forever, but never really had the courage to ask you 'til now," he explained. She smiled, just as their food was served.

"Boy, this Christmas has been like the best ever. So…if you're asking, yes, I'll go out with you, Logan Mitchell." As Jaylynn-Marie picked up her chopsticks and began to eat.


	6. Animals Can't Speak, But Jewels Sure Can

(For RougeRusherRanger18)

**Animals Can't Speak, But Jewels Are Worth A Thousand Words**

Cassandra Evolet Willis loved her friends like brothers. Big Time Rush were like older brothers to her, and they understand how important they were to her. Her long dark brown hair had multiple blacks streaks running throughout it, and she had it pulled back into a low ponytail. Her eyes were blue, not that you'd focus on them once you saw the scar running up to her eyebrow. She was tan, but not that you could tell she was, because she wore blue jeans with flowy flowery shirts and sandals. In the winter she would wear scarves and longer jackets, though.

Today the boys were hanging around 2J, playing video games and talking about Christmas. They weren't going back to Minnesota, so they were staying at the Palm Woods.

"So guys, get any gifts for people yet?" James and Carlos looked at each other and grinned, "Uh, yeah, Cassy, we did. This girl I like's gonna bet the best gift ever," James explained before Carlos cut in, "No way! James, she's gonna like my gift way more!" Cassy laughed, "I'll bet she is. With two guys like you fighting over her, she's bound to love both gifts equally," she pointed out, taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Hey when's the food ready? I'm really hungry. What'd you make anyways?" Kendall asked.

"I made spaghetti. I'm Italian. Deal with it," she snapped, joking around. The boys smiled.

"Hey, there's a new vampire diaries on tonight too," she added, smiling. "But I'd rather sit and play video games. So I'm sacrificing my favorite TV show for you guys. I hope you're happy," she mock pouted. James smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder, laughing along.

"I am…Cassy…you wait. Christmas is gonna be great. I got you a gift you're guaranteed to like, I promise." He said, flashing her one of those award winning smiles, flipping his hair.

Two weeks later:

It was Cassandra's birthday, the 23rd of December. The boys decided to exchange gifts a little early, so they would do it on her birthday.

"Here." Carlos said, handling Cassy a large box wrapped with silver paper and a purple bow. She went to shake it to see if she could figure out what is was, but the minute she lifted it to do so, all the boys yelled, "No!"

"O…k?" she said, opening the gift. She could hear a faint scratching sound from inside, but she had no clue what it was.

"Oh, Carlos!" She yelped, startled by her gift. In the box was a kitten, no larger than her stuffed rabbit he'd given her last year. As she picked the kitten up, she noticed something. On the kitten's collar, was….was…a ring? It looked like it had a diamond in the middle, set in silver.

A diamond. Wait a minute…a Diamond! That could only mean…

'James. Is this…what I think it is?" she asked, smiling like an idiot.

"Yep. It's no problem. Merry Christmas, Lil Kitty," he added, ruffling her hair and smiling himself, before she realized what it meant.

"_This girl I like's gonna bet the best gift ever," James explained before Carlos cut in, "No way! James, she's gonna like my gift way more!"_

It was her. She was the one that the boys meant…the one that James and Carlos both liked. Wow.

"Merry Christmas, guys. Can we listen to some music? Cause it sure sounds better with you by my side. And this kitten….she's beautiful. And even if she can't speak, I know that ring is worth a thousand words," Cassandra replied.


	7. Well I Guess That Wish Came True

(For MissH20) **Looks Like That Wish Came True**

Skylar Tori Hansen hummed the first few opening bars to Big Time Rush's new song, brushing her brown but red and blue highlighted hair out of her eyes.

The mirror never lied. Tori's eyes were sea green, but she has to wear glasses. She thinks it makes her look smart. She's got round chipmunks cheeks with dimples so when she smiles it's cute. Of course, this is one you can tell she's smiling, most times it looks like she's smirking. As she stressed, putting on a red corduroy skinny jeans with a sparkly white crewneck and black hoodie, her thoughts wandered to the Psych marathon that will be Ion US A. in the afternoon. Her brother had mentioned making spaghetti, which meant his girlfriend was coming over later. They'd probably insist on watching Dinner For Shmucks, and Tori would join in, as it was her favorite movie.

As she headed down to lobby to get a soda from the vending machine, her thoughts drifted to Kendall Knight. She liked for as long as she could remember. As if just thinking about him had triggered some odd space time phenomenon, Kendall came in from the pool, blonde hair dripping wet, her breath catching at the sight of his body. Share, he wasn't as built up as James, that he had a body nonetheless.

"Hey Sky!" Kendall called. Tori grinned, "What Kendall?" she asked.

"I was just wondering if you were busy tonight. Maybe we could... go see a movie... or go to the arcade?" Tori smiled.

"Yeah, Kendall that sounds great! Um can I meet you back in the lobby after I get back from my friend's?"

"Yeah, no problem. Katie's making teamonade since she knows you like it. Maybe we could get pizza later? Or go outside and walk around because it's the first Christmas that it's not snowing, at least for me?" He laughed. Tori nodded. So maybe one of her Christmas wishes had come true, it seemed like Kendall was interested in her. Did he love her? Tori thought so. Would she find out for sure? Yeah, later that night.

"Hey Tori?"

"Yeah Kendall?"

"I uh….think I'm starting to fall in love with you," he admitted. Looks like that wish came true.


	8. Paris, London, Tokyo

(For: itachi555569) **Paris, London, Tokyo, its Just One Thing that I Gotta Do…**

Jack Demon. Does that name sound odd? Yes. Does he look odd? No. He had short dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and cheeks that dimpled when he smiled. And if there was one person at the Palm Woods that he'd always get along with, it was Jo Taylor. Often the two would hang in his apartment, singing and playing guitar, watching YouTube videos, or listening to music.

"Hey Jo," Jack said as she walked into his apartment. He was wearing his favorite pair of blue jeans, white Aeropostale polo with black track jacket over it. He'd finally gotten rid of the Black pair of Chuck Taylor's he'd had, they had gotten un-wearable, instead buying a pair of Vans.

"Hey Jack. I kinda have a surprise for you," she said as she set her stuff down on the kitchen table. He grinned, "It's not the special edition of Sweeney Todd is it? Because that has been on my Christmas list for awhile," he admitted. She laughed.

"Why don't we talk this over over some Chinese food?" She suggested.

"And maybe we could film cover of chasing cars by snow patrol? Or watch Extreme Makeover Home Edition?" Jack nodded. After grabbing diet sodas for them both, Jack sat on the couch next to Jo.

"So, uh, what was the surprise?" He asked. She smiled, reaching in her jacket for something.

"Well, my manager thinks I need a break so… she gave me plane tickets. And, umm… I want you to go with me." She said, pulling out two plane tickets from her jacket. Jack smiled as he looked over the tickets realizing where they were to. They were tickets to Tokyo.

"And she got room reservations and everything. Four days, four nights pretty much all inclusive. So what you say? You in?" Jack smiled as he took a ticket from Jo.

"Of course I'm in. Paris, London, Tokyo, it's just one thing that I gotta do," he began to hum, Worldwide now stuck in his head. Tickets to Tokyo…Jo really had made Jack start thinking about her worldwide, even though she was going to be by his side the entire time.


	9. The Best Christmas Eve Ever

**(for Shawny's Girl) The Best Christmas Eve Ever**

Alexis Rose Trixston and Logan Mitchell had been going out for almost a year by now. It was Christmas Eve, and they had 2J all to themselves. The couple had been watching 1408 when Lexi realized it was Christmas Eve. Brushing her black hair out of her face and blinking, she looked at the clock. 10 PM. The other boys wouldn't be home till 1130, maybe even midnight. Birthday kisses were great, but Lexi's birthday wasn't until July, the 11th actually. Looking toward the kitchen, Lex realized there were still dishes to do, mostly from the lasagna she and Logan had for dinner. Getting up to get a glass a water, Lexi adjusted her red skirt, which was layered over black leggings, and for a top she wore a black long sleeved under armor shirt under a red V-neck T-shirt.

"Hey Logan? After this you want to watch Psych? The movie's kinda scaring me," she admitted, smiling. Logan nodded, "Yeah that sounds fine. And uh…" he got up and ran toward her just as she walked into the kitchen, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Logan, what was that for? I wasn't gonna trip or anything…" she added, laughing.

"No, Lex…look up," he told her. Tipping her head back to see what it was, she smiled. Somebody had hung mistletoe. And she was standing right under it. Turning to look at Logan she couldn't hold back the grin her face had turned into.

"Oh alright," she replied laughing. And Logan leaned in and kissed her gently, holding her as if she'd disappeared he let go. Logan was amazing; he was gentle, but powerful at the same time. Not wanting to open her eyes, she reluctantly did, seeing how they were illuminated by the firelight, everything looking beautiful. As Logan release her lips, Alexis smiled. This year had been the best Christmas Eve, ever.


	10. A Day Is Better With U

(For PhoenixRider37) **A Day Is Better With U**

Kiera Lynn Grayson had got the Christmas gift most girls would kill for. She'd gotten backstage passes for a Big Time Rush concert. The day of the concert she wore a gray T-shirt that had the BTR logo and all the song titles around it along with a picture the band on it. This was paired with black skinny jeans and blue Converse. Her black hair was pulled into a low ponytail, the blue streak hanging out underneath her green beanie. Her bangs were swept from left to right, her sapphire eyes shining.

"So you must be Kiera, how are you? This whole VIP package is kinda different, because it's not just backstage. You get to spend the day with us!" James told her, smiling that award winning smile that Kiera knew no girl could resist. She was not immune either.

"H-Hi…yep that's my name. My friends just call me Shadow, though," she explained, afraid she was sounding like an idiot. But the boys just smiled and invited her to head back to the Palm Woods, where they lived when they weren't touring.

"Wow. This place is huge!" she dais, after walking into the lobby.

"Yep. Welcome to the Palm Woods, home of the future famous," Carlos said, "and not to mention a great pool. Last one in the water is a failed single!" he shouted, taking off toward the doors leading to the pool.

"That's Carlos. The crazy one." James pointed out, smiling at Shadow again. Jeez, if Shadow saw that smile anymore today, she might die. She smiled back, "Hey, uh, would I be able to go swimming with you guys here? Y'know even though I don't live here?" she asked. Kendall laughed.

"Yeah, it's fine. You brought your swimsuit, didn't you?" he asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I did…just as a precaution, I didn't think I'd actually need it," she giggled.

Hours went by, by the Palm Woods Pool, the four and shadow talking. She taken quite a liking to James, and if it wasn't her imagination, he appeared to be flirting with her. As she was drinking the Pepsi she'd gotten from the vending machine, she told the boys how her favorite TV show was Young Justice and her favorite movie was any one of the Transformers ones. The boys even made a little time to serenade her , with a personalized version of Worldwide. At the end of the day, when she headed back home, Kiera knew she'd never forget the day she spent with Big Time Rush.


	11. The Gift I Want To Relive

**(For NewClassica22) The Gift I Want To Relive**

Michael D'Angelo had gotten a hold of Gustavo Rocque's card. And decided to call it, because he wanted to talk to the man, but his assistant, Kelly Wainwright. After hearing his friends, Big Time Rush, talk about the assistant and how she helped them through some hard times, he decided he wanted to meet her. So he got the boys to take him to Rocque Records one day of for rehearsal.

"James! Why are there two of you?" Kelly asked upon seeing him. Milo laughed; yeah some people did think he looked like James. They both had brown hair, deep hazel eyes. Both boys were muscular and athletic, so the resemblance was there. Except Milo was half Canadian, of course.

"Oh, Kelly, this is my friend Michael, but we call him Milo," James introduced him. Milo smiled and waved at the assistant, who glanced toward Gustavo's door.

"Um, you should be over in a rehearsal…Milo, is it? You can help me. Since they're gonna be busy, I've got work to do. Nice meeting you." Milo shrugged, he hated being bored.

When they got to Kelly's office, she offered him a soda which he took. His purple basketball jersey looked pretty good with his faded blue jeans and Nikes.

"So what do you like?" Kelly asked.

"huh?"

"I said, what do you like? I really don't have any work to do… we can hang out."

"Oh. Well, I like pepperoni pizza, Glee, running, um… rock 'n roll music…this is gonna sound really cheesy, but A Walk To Remember," he admitted. Kelly smiled, "Me too." The day went by fast, Milo talking to Gustavo's assistant, finding they had many things in common. As Gustav began to yell for her, Kelly sighed, "how about I give you my card? Or you can just come up with the 'dogs' again." With a smile and laugh, and then she was gone. As the boys headed back to the Palm Woods, Michael sighed. His day with Kelly… it had been amazing. And that was a Christmas gift he'd always want to relive.


	12. Romance is Easy When The City Is Ours

**(For racingrebel17) Romance is Easy When The City Is Ours**

Belinda Deshea Kayson thought she had it all. Between auditions and spending time at the Palm Woods Pool, she would watch Degrassi with her friends, pointing out how much of the drama seemed fake and scripted. Every other night she and her friends would go out on the town, make this city theirs for the night. The Blonde hair with green extensions, green eyed teen and black leggings on under her purple layered skirt, with a pink crewneck shirt that had a huge black skull and cross bones on the front of it.

After she and her crew stopped for Mexican food, they decided to go see a movie. Beasley had just been early used, and truth be told, looked like a live-action Disney movie more than anything else. Just as she was about to enter the theater, and no narrow pulled up alongside her. Logan Mitchell, from big time rush, was driving.

"Hey Lin! You busy?"

"Oh… not really… why?" She lied.

"Just wondered. Kendall wants to hang out," he added. Lynn smirked, "what, now?"

"Belinda! C'mon girl!" Carlos yelled.

"It's no secret he likes you," James added. Lin not in as the car stopped and the entire band turned to look at her.

"So?" Kendall asked, eyes alight with a fire she'd never seen. Lin grinned.

"Move over, I'm coming along."

She hopped in the car and sat next to Kendall and grabbed his hand. He smiled as he turned to look at her.

"Yeah, I do really like you. And I was thinking, if you want to go see a movie and come back to 2j with me and relax, the other guys will be gone," he said. She batted her eyelashes and smirked, "so we'll be alone?" Kendall nodded, "Yep, pretty much. It'll be fun I promise."

Later that week, Lin got to see just how nice alone time with Kendall was. After they'd each drank two bottles of Dr. Pepper, he threw in a movie. And while they watched it, Belinda actually curled up and cuddled with Kendall. Realizing it was Christmas Eve, she looked at Kendall, and gently kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked when she pulled back.

"It's Christmas Eve. So… Merry Christmas, Kendall. I really do love you too."


	13. I Think I'm Falling For You

**ariel loves kendall schmidt I Think I'm Falling For You**

Ariel Harley was anything but 'that' girl. Her straight black hair had bangs that covered her left eye, but there was a single emerald green streak running through it. Vinny was tall for most girls her age, she was 5'9 and only 17, turning 18 in April. Tanned skin was decorated with punky V-neck T-shirts and brightly colored jeans. In addition to this, she wears grey suspenders and mismatched green and black converse. The suspenders bring out the gray shine in her eyes. She wanted to fall in love. Wanted to hold the boy she knew she'd never have. Kendall Knight was the boy she was in love with, but she didn't know if he even loves or if he even liked her back. But she had to find out somehow... whether was up to her, she'd have to decide. Heading down to the lobby, she got a Sprite out of the vending machine. She was contemplating getting panda express for dinner, Chinese food was her favorite.

"Hey Harley," someone called. She jumped; she'd known that voice all too well. The voice, it belonged to Kendall Knight.

"Hey Kendall. Are you doing anything tonight? I was going to watch one of those Charlie's Angels movies, but, movies are kinda boring if you're alone," she blurted out. Oh geez. Did she not realize she was outwardly flirting with a boy band member? Well it was too late now to take it back.

"Oh…hey now, you flirting with me? I can tell y'know." He said, smirking. "Your cheeks are very pretty red right now," he added, making her blush harder.

"Well, it's because I really like you and I need to know if you like me back because I kinda wanna be your girlfriend. Gosh that was blunt. Sorry, I'll just go dye now," she explained, wanting to crawl into a garbage can and not come out ever again. Kendall smiled, and put a hand on her shoulder, "well...I like you too, Ariel. And that flirting, it's not the worst I've heard. Trust me."

And as Kendall took her hand and they walked out to the pool to relax with the rest of BTR, Ariel knew nothing was ever to be the same again, as she'd fallen hard for the boy that was now her's.


	14. Get To Know Skate Show

**(For Crystal Manning) Get To Know Skate Show**

Mikayla Rose Mason was one of four sisters. All her life she just wanted someone who gets know her well, instead of just assuming they did, because they knew one of her sisters. Mickey wasn't perfect and she knew it. She had a noticeable bump in her nose, and a light gap between her front two teeth. But dark brown almost black shoulder length hair and light brown eyes work well together against her African-American skin.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" James Diamond asked her one evening and she sat lounging by the poolside.

"Yeah I am, I have three sisters who also live here."

"Well that's good to know... so you like blue?" he said, motioning to her blue t-shirt and denim jeans. Mickey smiled.

"Yeah I have to always wear something blue, it's how we tell my sisters and I apart… I just wish somebody would take the time to get to know me, and not mix me up with one of my sisters for once." She explained, laughing, reaching for her Sierra Mist to take a drink.

"Well, uh, if you'd be willing to, I'd like to get to know you better. It's the season for a skating, so how would you like to go ice skating with me one day in the holiday season? Or maybe we could go more than once, depending if you like me…" he ventured. Mickey smiled, although she was short, she could skate, she knew all kinds of tricks and could go pretty fast.

"Alright. Yeah, James, that sounds cool. I can't next weekend, because it's my family annual spaghetti / movie night. We're watch Horrible Bosses if you'd like to join us." She offered. James smiled, "Yeah, sorry….can't. It's fish stick Friday in 2J. But thanks for the offer. So see you two weekends from now?"

"Yep."

Over next two weeks leading up to their 'date', James and Mickey really tried to get to know each other better, some days they'd just sit by the pool and chat. So when the day finally came, and James told Mickey he'd rented out the entire skate rink just for the two of them, she smiled. They had the whole place to chat and enjoy each other's company. And when James ended the evening with a kiss, Mickey knew she'd never forget him, and he would never mistake her for her sisters like so many people that had come before.


	15. Metal Flowers Are Forever, As Is My Love

**(For Phalen Rhude) ** **Metal Flowers Are Forever, As Is My Love**

Kennedi Carson disliked mirrors, and for one reason. Normally she never saw the tattoo she got in memory of her dead sister, but when she changed clothes, the name 'Carson' was visible over her heart. It hurt so much the day she'd lost her younger sister to cancer, but over the years Kennedi had learned to heal, still remembering and cherishing the love she still had for her sister. Kennedi looked in the mirror one final time, just to pull her hair up into a ponytail, exposing its dual colors. See, she looked just like a regular California beach blonde, with tan skin and long hair. Except when she pulled her hair up, you could she streaks in it there were green, emerald green like the color of her eyes. Her eyes were wide, which made her button style nose appear adorable.

"Hey Ace! Ready for dinner tonight? Hope you like Italian!" Kendall Knight, her boyfriend called as she walked in the lobby, heading for the vending machines to get a Coke.

"I am Italian, why wouldn't I like it?" She joked, smiling. In the reflection of the vending machine, she caught her reflection. Unlike the mirrors she despised so much, these didn't show-all-tell-all. It just had your face and outfit, with none of the truth. Kennedi had on purple skinny jeans with a blue checkered belt, a white t-shirt with a huge smiley face on it, and silver ballet flats.

Kendall laughed, "Yeah, I guess that's true. Why dislike what you are? Oh, and I got the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie yesterday. I figured we could watch it after dinner? That or Psych, because that show's after pretty interesting," he explained. Kennedi nodded, "Yeah. The movie actually sounds like a good idea. Which one is it?"

"I think it's On Stranger Tides. The one without Orlando Bloom and Kiera Knightly," to which Kennedi shook her head, "Oh…I was hoping it would have them in it…oh well."

Later that night, as Kennedi was doing the dishes from dinner, Kendall snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She squirmed and tried to get away, laughing playfully.

"Hey….Kendy let me go….please?" she giggled, his nickname leaving her lips makes him light up. After he let her go, she looked at him confused as he smiled crookedly, and then walked into his room for something. When he came back, he told her to close her eyes. She did.

"Open them." What she found almost made her fainted. Kendall was kneeling in front of her, on one knee, a small jewelry box in his hand. Kennedi put a hand to her mouth as the teaers began to fall.

"Kennedi, I love you. And I know we're not old enough to get married, but I wanted to surprise you with your Christmas gift. And I don't ever want to let you go," he said, opening the box. Inside was a ring, with a red rose and green flowers on a palladium band on a silver necklace chain. Kennedi smiled as he took it out and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Kendall…it's beautiful," she choked out, wanting to just knock him to the floor and kiss him all over.

"I know. Just like you. And these metal flowers on this ring are forever, as is my love for you," he explained, kissing her. Kennedi would never forget that Christmas, ever.


	16. Locket for my Love

**RocketFox88 Locket for my Love **

Emma Tyner's short dark brown hair matches the color of her eyes, her olive complexion enhanced by the clothing she wore. She had on a Green Lantern t-shirt with jeans one size too big so they appear loose and mock cowboy boots. Em was waiting for Kendall to meet her; they were going for a walk in Palm Woods Park and just hang out for awhile. She considered making cupcakes, since they were her favorite food, but wasn't sure how much Kendall liked sweets. Being a she wasn't that tall, playing sports is fun for her, and she had to figure to prove it.

Counter that with the fact she liked to watch Ultimate Cake Off and Cake Boss, and you've got a sporty personality with sweet tooth. Kendall knew that, though. That was just one reason she loved him, he liked her for who she was. The only thing that really seemed odd to other people about her was that she liked virgin strawberry daiquiris, meaning without the alcohol. She loved watching MMA fights, and fantasy sci-fi movies, though her favorite was Hook.

Kendall had just gotten off the elevator and had headed toward Emma's apartment. He really hoped she'd love the Christmas gift he'd gotten her, it'd took forever to find one he thought she'd like. As she opened the door and her arms wrapped around him in a hug, she giggled.

"What's so funny?" he asked, smiling.

"Nothing. I just love being in love. I swear, you're the best thing that's still happening to me!" She said. Kendall face palmed. Had she really just quoted a MySpace button? As if she'd read his mind, she said, "No, that's not from the MySpace widget. I said that before I found it." At this point Kendall decided he wanted to give her the gift, rather than make her wait until the evening. Telling her to close her eyes, he took out the antique locket he'd bought for her, and placed it around her neck. When she opened them, she smiled.

"Kendall…it's so pretty! Where'd you find it?"she asked. Kendall shrugged, "I'm not telling. Just know I love you…and Merry Christmas, Em."


	17. Let It Snow, Let it Snow, Let It Snow

**(For: Hey-guys-its-me)** **Let It Snow, Let it Snow, Let It Snow **

Susan Lynn Rossi pushed back her curly red violet-brown hair so it wasn't in her eyes. She'd been trying to watch 'Friends' on her laptop at the local coffee shop. Coffee was her favorite drink, and on a winter night like this, a nice cup of steaming hot coffee could do a person like Suzie good. Her big brown eyes were focused on the laptop screen in front of her. There she was onscreen, doing an interview about her latest movie, see, she was an up and coming actress at the Palm Woods.

Most red carpet event she looked kinda tall (this was due to the heel she wore), but in fact she was pretty short, only 5'3. Hollywood liked her because although she was pale, she had the ideal body shape, completely average. Her favorite thing to do was to fix her hair in different ways; most times she'd braid it and arrange them differently, adding crystal hairpins and accents to enhance her features.

Contemplating going home and renting a movie, preferably a Harry Potter one, Susan got up and checked her phone on instinct, finding one new message. It was from Kendall.

"Hey. Meet me on the Palm Woods roof at 9 tonight. I've got a surprise." Adjusting her pink floral printed shirt, Susan texted back, "Uh, alright. What kind of surprise?" It wasn't long before Kendall's message hit her phone. And he wasn't telling. Suddenly Susan was hungry for California rolls, which didn't make sense because she just had coffee, but oh well. They'd have to wait, because she wanted to find out what the surprise was.

Heading back to the Palm Woods, she sat by the pool and chatted with her friends for a few hours before going to eat dinner and finish her homework. As nine o'clock rolled around, she smiled.

"Hey. Meet me on the Palm Woods roof at 9 tonight. I've got a surprise." Looking at her phone again, she headed up onto the roof. She found Kendall Knight by himself, smiling as she approached.

"So, uh, what was the surprise?" Suzie asked. Kendall grinned.

"This." And as if on cue, the air became filled with ice crystals, almost as though it was snowing. In California. Suzie instantly realized what Kendall was trying to do. See, she'd grown up in a small Midwestern town, where there had been snow every winter. Now in California, there hadn't been any. Kendall was trying to help her remember snowy Christmases. Suzie smiled. The gift he'd just shown her was a memento of her childhood.


	18. Hey Millie, This One's For You…

**(For midnight knightress)** **Hey Millie, This One's For You…**

"Millie, that boy you like is at the door!" Amelia Cierra Edwards' mother called.

"Oh God, I'm not ready, I'm a mess!" She panicked, pulling her auburn hair into a messy pony tail. Her outfit was all right, she wore blue boot cut stone washed jeans with the Minnesota wild jersey she borrowed from Kendall on their last outing. She wore a red sweatshirt over this, as she was prone to being cold, with black converse I had blue and purple striped laces.

"Hey Kendall," she called as he walked into the apartment smiling.

"Hey Mia." Mia was her nickname.

"There's sweet tea in the frigid you want some," she offered, "but the movie doesn't start until three. You're early," she observed.

"Yeah about the movie…" Kendall started. Oh no. Was he going to cancel?

"I was thinking about just hanging here. Maybe watch Law and order SVU or Harry Potter and the goblet of fire," he added watching as her blue-green eyes light up at the mention of her favorite movie.

"All right. That sounds like more fun anyways," Millie replied.

"And uh, I kind of got you in early Christmas gift. Do you have a CD player?" Millie shook her head.

"My DVD player plays CDs." Kendall walked over and pop the disc into the DVD player, and closed it, then sat down on the couch. He beckoned her toward him. She sat on his lap as the CD began to play. Kendall's voice filled the room along with the sound of acoustic guitar.

"Oh Kendall…" she sighed, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "The whole CDs like this. It's got Worldwide, Stuck, Check Yes Juliet, and a whole bunch of other songs we both like. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Kendall. Thanks. I'm gonna listen to this every night when I go to bed from now on."


	19. She Said I Think I'll Go To Boston

**(For tired And Inspired) She Said I Think I'll Go To Boston**

Kathleen "Katie" Michelle Sullivan hadn't grown up in the town where she'd meet her boyfriend Kendall Knight. She was not a native Californian, but neither were the boys she hung out with. Big Time Rush was from Minnesota; mostly everybody at the Palm Woods knew that. But no, Katie was actually from Massachusetts, from the South Boston area. After watching a marathon of Glee in the morning (she had the DVDs, she didn't really need to watch TV) and eating leftover apple pie from her birthday party (it had been on her actual birthday, the 4th of December), she grabbed a headband to put in her straight dirty blonde hair back and out of her ice blue eyes. Then she headed down to the lobby.

Once in the lobby, she ran into Camille and Jo, who had just been talking about the movie 'Mean Girls' (which just happened to be Katie's favorite movie). When Katie walked up, they stopped and both said at the same time, "Kendall's looking for you. He wanted to go to Starbucks and get hot chocolate…he also says he's got a surprise for you,". Katie smiled, adjusting her blue rectangular glasses on her freckled nose. And then she headed to the local Starbucks to see if she could find Kendall.

When she found him, sitting in a chair next to the window, she smiled when she realized he was humming Boston, by Augustana. And then it hit her, her gift had something to do with Boston, her hometown.

"So…" she adjusted her cami underneath her corset, and pulled up her jeggings as she sat down, "What's this surprise Camille and Jo are talking about?" Kendall grinned, pulling out an envelope from his jacket.

"This…Merry Christmas, Kathleen. And I'm coming along." Wondering if she was right, Katie opened the envelope. She was. Because inside the envelope were two plane tickets to Boston.

"Kendall, is this what I think this is?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I'm taking you to South Boston with me for a few days. Y'know, to see your family and that way you can show me around your home turf, kinda like how I want to take you to Minnesota one day," he explained. Katie nodded, beginning to hum the song Kendall had been humming.

"She said I'll think I'll go to Boston, I think I'll start a new life…"

2514 S. Logan Ave. & Otgen (by M&I BANK ON kk)


	20. Snow Day

**little miss mysterious: Snow Day**.

Bridget Mary McElligott's Christmas wish had come true. Between the tones of shaved ice that was on the ground in Palm Woods Park, and the flecks of it on her eyelashes clouding her gray eyes, it was everything she ever wanted.

And the boy responsible for it? Her best friend. Kendall Knight had his arms wrapped around the thin, short blonde, smirk on his face. As if it was stuck in her head, she began to hum the Hawaii 5-0 theme, though how it had gotten stuck in her head in the first place was a mystery to her. All she knew was that with the current state of her surroundings, it looked like a snow for LA, even though they were on the West Coast, and this side of the Rockies didn't technically get snow.

"Hey Kendall?"

"Yeah Bridget?" he asked. She smiled, "Thanks. This is the best Christmas present I could ever have asked for." Kendall nodded, "No problem. Shaved ice is the closet you're gonna find to snow around here. And after we're done playing and all, maybe you'd like to get some hot chocolate? Or maybe we could get some pasta?" Kendall offered. Bridget nodded, noticing her jeans were getting soaked from the melting ice crystals. Her multicolored checkered flannel long sleeve t-shirt wasn't as wet, but she was honestly worried she was going to wreck her cowboy boots. The only thing she wasn't worried about was her black rose necklace, which the necklace itself had been a gift a few years back.

And then afterwards maybe we could watch an 'Oceans' movie? I think Eleven is the best, but Twelve and Thirteen are good as well," Kendall nodded, "Alright. Well, in any case, I hope this Snow Day makes it one of your best Christmases." He explained, smiling. Bridget nodded, kissing his cheek, "Oh don't worry Kendall," she replied with a smirk, "It has."


	21. The Present

**(For BTR Obssessed Fan)** **The Present That Wasn't (Literally) A Present**

Chester Lee Anderson sat on the couch, hazel green eyes glued to the TV screen. The Last Song was on, and the end of the movie made her cry. It wasn't so much the scene itself, but rather the music associated with it, as it was Miley Cyrus' When I Look At You. A plate that had once been full of Chicken Alfredo sat in front of her, and empty can of Arizona iced tea beside it. Contemplating putting on Glee after this, to help cheer her up, she got up, and carried the dishes to the sink. As Chess pulled back her long, down-to-her elbow length brown hair and grabbed a rubber band to tie it back, she looked in the mirror just above the sink.

Chess wasn't fat, but she wasn't skinny either. She was only 4'11, and 96 pounds. That was about average, given her size. Her best friend, Carlos Garcia of Big Time Rush, could pick her up no problem. Just thinking about Carlos made her want to cry, though. He and the rest of the band were gone on tour, and Chess didn't know how long they'd be gone. They'd left on her birthday, September 15th. She really hoped the boys would be back for Christmas, because she got them all the best gifts, little things that she thought matched their personalities. Just then there was a knock at her door.

Adjusting her fishnet leggings under her blue miniskirt and then pulling down her BTR shirt, she ran to open the door.

"Andi!" Kendall and James yelled, where she almost fainted upon seeing them.

"What…why…what are you guys doing back? I thought-"

"It's Christmas. They gave us a break from touring. " Logan explained. Just then Andi looked around. Where was Carlos Just then she noticed the giant wrapped box next to Logan.

After she invited the guys in, they explained that the wrapped box was her Christmas present. After diving into the wrapping paper with bare hands tearing, she was very surprised to discover the boys had wrapped Carlos in the box. But it wasn't just him. In the box was a dog. A Chihuahua, actually.

"C-Carlos? What are you doing in there?" Andi asked, surprised.

"I wanted to surprise you with your gift, and I couldn't think of a better way then to be your gift. Plus, this dog needs an owner," he added, handling up the tiny dog. Andi smiled, "I think I get it. I'm gonna name him Peanut, and since you gave me him, he can be both yours and mine. I swear, this is the best gift I've ever gotten, considering I didn't even know you guys were coming back tonight," she said smiling.

"And Merry Christmas to you too, Chess," Carlos said as Peanut licked her face. What a Christmas indeed.


	22. Under The Milky Way

**(For DaniaAzman**) **Under The Milky Way Tonight**

Daniella Jay Smith smiled at the spiky haired brunette. Logan Mitchell was everything she wanted in a guy, and more. She loved the way he ran his fingers through her dark brown hair, even though the tips of it was golden brown and wavy. She loved the way he was able to make her cerulean blue eyes light up whenever he walked into a room.

Dan had just finished a lunch of fish and chips, being careful not to spill any malt vinegar on her black skinny jeans or red sweater. She had hourglass figure, so pretty much anything look good on her. Looking at her wrist she could see the black wristband that she always wore, every day as a basic accessory. As she was waiting by the elevators Logan came up to her.

"Hey Dan," he started, smiling. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Not much…just watching a marathon of Merlin, or one of the Shrek movies…why?"

"I heard there's supposed to be a meteor shower tonight, and I know how much you like star gazing and I thought that if you'd want to spend the night with me stretched out on a blanket in Palm Woods Park we could watch the stars go by and maybe get to know each other a bit better." Dan nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good. I'll bring hot chocolate, I have thermoses that can keep it warm while we watch the stars and cuddle – uh oh," she laughed, slapped a hand over her mouth, having said the 'c' word. She wasn't sure if Logan would be willingly to do that with her. But he had said, 'get to know each other a bit better,' so maybe that was what he was implying?

Later that night, as the pair lay under the a blanket of stars, viewing them through the state of the art telescope Logan had managed to grab from the local science store on a loan, Daniella realized she truly was in love. And that it was Christmas Eve. So, being that she'd decided to be brave, she cuddled closer to Logan and kissed his cheek.

"This is really fun," she whispered, admiring the way his eyes were following each star, trying to form constellations in his mind. "And it's Christmas Eve. So, um…Merry Christmas, Logan." She added. Logan turned to look at her, smiling, "Merry Christmas, Daniella." Right before he kissed her on the lips.


	23. Vidcon for Two

**(For MyNameInLights)** **Vidcon For Two**

Sarah Cecile Moore loved YouTube, mostly because her boyfriend Kendall Knight had one and would posted covers of various songs played by him on the guitar, along with him singing. Each morning, to wake her up and get her going, she'd grab her laptop and load up one of his videos.

While it was playing, she'd fix her chestnut-brown-barely-past-her-shoulders hair so it wasn't so bed-headish, and then she'd get dressed, often wearing a plain blue t-shirt with white skinny jeans and her favorite pair of vans. After this, she'd head into the bathroom to brush her teeth, having to be careful because she had braces. Then she'd clip back her bangs so they weren't in the way of her eyes, and grab her silver rectangular glasses off the adjacent windowsill. Then she'd look in the mirror, and admire her eyes. They were brown around the pupil and iris, blue-green in the center, and the rims were a pale orange, almost like a golden hazel. Her skin was pale, and she had freckles (but not many), so her eyes really stood out.

On this particular day, Sarah had nothing to do. Grabbing a Diet Coke out of her fridge, she smiled. Spike TV would be running a marathon is of 1000 Ways To Die later on. And then she reached into the fridge to grab the leftover chicken and boiled potatoes that had been her dinner the night before. As she set in on the stove top, her cell phone buzzed, indicating a text.

"Hey, you want to go to Vidcon? It's next week and I got you a ticket," it read. She texted back, "What is it?" The minutes pass, and her phone vibrates, "like a YouTube convention. It's here in Cali." Sarah smiled, "Yeah, I'll go. Hey are you busy tonight?" she texts back.

"No. y?"

"Want 2 come over & watch Super 8? Just got it."

"Yeah sure. Tonight? See ya then," and then she turned her phone off.

Two weeks later at the convention Kendall had invited her to, she was handed a nerf gun and darts. Looking quizzically at Kendall, he grinned and shouted, "There's a nerf gun fight every year. Helps kick things off, y'know?" Just as the whistle was blown and darts rained from every direction. And as Sarah fought to gather more darts and stay by her friend's side, she knew no other Christmas gift could ever out rank the fun time she was currently experiencing.


	24. Pictures of Us

**(for BellaRosa17)** **Pictures of You, Pictures Of Me**

James can see Chae from the minute he walks into the same room she's in. her floral pink pattern peasant t-shirt hugs her curves in all the right places, and it's paired with light blue jeans and soft pink (like baby pink) wedge sandals, making her appear a little taller then she is, as she is really only 5'5. The shade of pink she is often seen wearing is her favorite color.

As if her body wasn't enough of a reason for James to love her, it was that they just got along well and had a lot of things in common, both in appearance and interests.

They both had dark brown hair, although hers was short and wavy. Both had light complexions and hazel eyes, a little green mixed into the brown as the iris neared the pupil. That was where the similarities in appearances stop however, as Chayenne Michael had a dimple on her right cheek (looks extremely cute when she smiles) and high cheek bones that made her seem like she was the product of royalty rather than two ordinary people.

One day, as Chae was in her apartment, relaxing, eating the lasagna her brother had made while watching her favorite movie (The Stepford Wives), she realized Christmas was only a week away. After Christmas had passed, there'd be New Year's. New Year's was also special to Chae not just because she got to kiss James at midnight, but also because it was her birthday, she'd turn another year older when the countdown ended and the ball dropped in New York City. The movie had just ended, and Chae was debating putting on Pretty Little Liars, as she hadn't kept up with the recent episodes when there was a knock at her door. Running to open it, she found James. He had a strawberry smoothie in one hand and a large, square shaped wrapped object in the other. As he came in, she asked, "James? Isn't it a little early for Christmas gifts? It's not for another week…" he flashed an award winning smile as he set her drink down and then sat himself down on the couch beside her.

"Yeah, I know. But this just couldn't wait. I hope you like it," he said, handing it to her. Chayenne smiled as she tore through the wrapping paper. Inside was a scrapbook. Opening it and paging through it, Chae smiled. It had photos of her and James on every page, on different occasions and different stages of their relationship.

"Wow. James, it's…" realizing that she couldn't put into words, she leaned in and kissed him.

James smiled as he kissed her back, thinking, 'I knew she'd like it.'


	25. Show Me, Spend The Day

**(For AshleyLovesYou) Show Me, Spend The Day **

Ashley Rose Night had been living at the Palm Woods for about two years, and she'd become friends with Big Time Rush. On her birthday last year (October 1st), they'd even given her a heart necklace, and to this day she almost never takes it off. That's not her only habit, see, you will never see her with her brown shoulder length highlighted blonde hair down. She always has it up in either a side ponytail or a regular high ponytail.

"Hey Ashes…" James called as she walked out of the elevator.

"What is it?" she asked, fumbling with the zipper on her purple hoodie so her sparkly purple and grey striped v-neck would show.

"I was wondering if you'd want to spend a day with us next week, Gustavo gave us a few days off since we've been working so hard," he offered. Ashley's face lit up. A whole day with BTR? That was like the number one thing on her Christmas list!

"Sure. What day?" she asked, flipping her bangs to the left so that they'd hopefully stay out of her dark brown eyes.

"Any. Doesn't matter to us. Tuesday alright?" he asked, smiling. Rosey nodded, "yeah, that'll work. I'm not doing anything tonight but watch Harry Potter if you'd like to join me," she offered, flirt creeping into her tone. James grinned as he'd caught it as well, "No thanks. Carlos wants to see if he can beat me in air hockey at the arcade, and I already said I'd go with him tonight. But thanks for the offer," he replied as he walked away. Ashley sighed, 'was must this beautiful boy be so obviously to the fact that I like him?' As she sat on the couch in her apartment watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, eating pizza and drinking Dr. Pepper, she smiled. Tuesday was gonna be a Big Night, she could feel it.

Tuesday approached faster then she thought. Getting dressed that morning and choosing what to wear seemed like the hardest decision in Ashley's life. She settled on her grey skinny jeans with a white star patterned t-shirt that had 'You Wanna be Famous' written in blue fabric marker on it along with her signature purple hoodie and black converse (she never would wear any other shoe brand). After putting on four or five of her band bracelets(each bracelet held the name of a different band she liked) she then headed out to meet with BTR.

The day passed by quickly, and as she sat with James and the boys, she realized Kendall had his guitar. Soon he was playing, and James sang to her a personalized version of You're Not Alone, using her name instead of 'girl' whenever it came up. And then he kissed her. As he pulled back, Ashley realized the day couldn't get any better then what had already happened.


End file.
